ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Madisonscott/For You
22 January 2012 Dear, as much as I have tried to lie to myself, it was always you. 23 January 2012 Was I wrong to think that you had saved those words for me and only me? There were no words to describe the look on your face when I walked away. 31 January 2012 you-you-you-you-you- I'm a broken record for- you-you-you-you-you- 17 February 2012 I guess I thought that maybe we could go back to how it was before. Let's pretend that you are sitting across from me, and we are in love. 19 February 2012 You once told me that I am permanent to you; define permanent. 20 February 2012 I poured tea for two, because I was tired of feeling so alone. You said that you would never want to hurt me, but look at what you've done. "What's the matter, dear?" you brush a hair from my eyes. "It's me," I whisper. 24 February 2012 It's hard to believe; even after all this time, it is all still there. You are the artist and I am your favorite piece; what are you to me? One day we will run; we will spend a forever so far, far away. 3 March 2012 Ms. Zibbel had said, "Beware the ides of March," but they brought me to you. 4 March 2012 In gray morning light, I wished on my eyelashes that we might come true. "You deserve so much more than an unstable boy who needs you like air." "Who am I but the shattered frame of a girl that can't make decisions?" 12 March 2012 Hello Seattle, and it's freshman year again and I am still yours. 16 March 2012 You've got me hanging on your every word, so please, please don't go just yet. You have me convinced that I am actually a worthwhile person. 23 March 2012 I made it alone; the bakery's still open; I need more of this. 27 March 2012 Let's hide away for a long time somewhere on the dark side of the moon. 31 March 2012 The words haunt my dreams, rush to my lips, only to die there: where are we? 1 April 2012 But when will you tire of my cold hands and of my lack of eloquence? 2 April 2012 I cannot even get back to you in my dreams, once I've walked away. 11 April 2012 I am beginning to realize that maybe this won't go anywhere. You are all of the reasons why i can never seem to sleep of late. 12 April 2012 My horoscope seems to think you've made promises that you cannot keep. And what have I got to show for these nights but a book of three-lined poems? But you were such a gentleman that I thought you'd not abandon me. 16 April 2012 I always fall back into the trap where I think your words mean something. Who are you to say I would have walked away when this past year was you? Who am i to think I've a right to be upset? ..you weren't even mine. 21 April 2012 I've lost so many people this year and I'm not about to lose you. 4 May 2012 I can't bring myself to delete the messages you had sent to me. Despite everything, I am doing better and I hope you are too. I still write all these haiku for you even if you do not want them. Would things be dif'rent if I were still where you are and not here alone? 22 May 2012 Will I be just a story you tell to your kids? A girl who loved you? Or worse, will it take a jolt to remember me? Just a distant ghost? Copyright 2012, Madison Scott Category:Blog posts